Hacia el bosque de las luciernagas
by Aime-Hime
Summary: La primera vez que lo vi...fue cuando tenia seis. Nunca había deseado tanto al verano solo para poder verlo. Y no pude evitar enamorarme de tan bella persona. Quiero acercarme a el, quiero tocar su piel. Pero no puedo, por que...desaparecerá. CAP.Unico!


**Olis lectores aqui con otro intento de Oneshot XD!**

**am que mas ¿Los quiero? :D Este fic esta inspirado en una bella pelicula que es 100% recomendable ;_; me hizo llorar XD el nombre estara al final por si gustan verla n,n**

**Signos significan**:

[ POV ]

*el presente*

«Flash back»

**N/A:** Bleach es de Tite Kubo sama y bla bla bla. Ichigo es mio! solo lo comparto con orihime ;)! ya tenemos un trato XD

* * *

><p><strong>Hacia el bosque de las luciérnagas<strong>

[_La primera vez que lo vi… fue cuando tenía seis._]

*De nuevo es verano, no pude esperar más para que llegara esta tan ansiada época del año. Debería apurarme, no me gustaría perder el primer tren. No tendría paciencia para esperar al siguiente. La suficiente ropa para las vacaciones, buenos zapatos para que aguanten las subidas y las bajadas de las arduas montañas. Vestidos ligeros para soportar el intenso calor y trajes de baño para disfrutar la fresca agua que me brindara el rio. No puedo esperar mas, debo correr a la central ¡Ya!

-Asegúrate de escuchar a tu tío- escuche hablar a mi pariente desde la puerta, corrí rápido con la segunda maleta lista para despedirme lo mas pronto posible.

-Si- Oh, por poco y olvido los zapatos.

-¿Llevas tu pañuelo? ¿Tienes tu boleto? ¿Alistaste un buen par de zapatos?- ¿es que acaso soy tan poco de fiar? ¡Se muy bien lo que debo de llevar! Voy todos los años ¡Por dios! No puedo olvidar algo de lo que ya se, pero si se me ah olvidado lo tarde que voy –Espera, ¿no me digas que eso es todo?- no necesito mucho para el lugar en donde voy.

-Esta bien, Me asegure de empacar los negros- respondí sin importancia en la ropa pero si en el reloj.

-Asegúrate de no perder tu equipaje en el tren, ¿de acuerdo? ¡AH! Tampoco pierdas tu parada-

-Si, lo tengo- rezongue con cierto tono de altanería –he estado yendo ahí cada año, así que estaré bien- sonreí, tampoco debería ser grosera, sé que es por mi bien.

-Hey, ponte un sombrero ¡hace mucho calor!- torcí mi boca en una mueca y ella sonrió –Lo se, lo se… es solo que estoy preocupada- contesto sincera.

-Te entiendo, ¡Esta bien! Estaré bien- continúe tomando mis dos pequeñas maletas mientras me adentraba para salir por la puerta, gire mi rostro y le sonreí para transmitirle confianza y seguridad, ella sabe que nunca me ah pasado nada, pero también sé que esto es de todos los años. No hay ninguno en donde ella no se preocupe por mí, eso es algo lindo pero ya no soy una niña. Tengo la suficiente edad para cuidarme sola. Aunque para ella es muy difícil de entender, yo la esperare. Después de todo es la persona que me crio y estoy muy agradecida por ello -¡Nos vemos!- grite corriendo hacia la central. Lo último que recuerdo al voltear fue ver su rostro a lo lejos agitando su mano en señal de despedida, yo hice lo mismo y así continúe con mí caminar normal y pausado.

Revise mi reloj de mano, no iba tan tarde, tan solo estaba exagerando en cuanto al tiempo. Pero bueno es mejor prevenir que lamentar, además es bueno encontrar la estación solitaria a veces. Después cuando llegas tarde no hay ningún lugar en donde sentarte, y eso es molesto cuando vas lleno de maletas lo que no es mi caso pero… ah que fastidio mejor me dedico a esperar a mi esperado tren.

[_Quiero verlo._

_Aun recuerdo cuando en un día caliente de verano, me perdí en el bosque de la montaña de dios, en donde se decía que ahí vivían espíritus. Después de correr alrededor buscando una salida, me canse mucho y no pude moverme. Cuando empecé a llorar de miedo y soledad, el apareció atrás de mi_.]

* * *

><p>«-¡Hey pequeña!- escuche gritar a lo lejos, el susto de oír aquella voz detuvo mi llanto de golpe e incrusto en mi una enorme curiosidad por conocer a la persona que me clamaba. Había girado no se cuantas veces mi rostro, recorrí cada rincón que mis ojos me permitieron ver del panorama del bosque, pero no había nadie. Estaba desconcertada, tal vez de lo triste que estaba comencé a imaginarme voces. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara a llorar de nuevo, pero decidí darme otra oportunidad para demostrarme que no estaba loca y que en efecto había alguien allí conmigo.<p>

Y si, casi como obra de magia, un chico alto que se veía a lo lejos estaba parado justo detrás de un árbol, escondiendo la mitad de su cuerpo. Yo me sorprendí un poco, no pensé que hubiera gente por esos rumbos. Pero lo mas sorprendente fue la mascara que portaba, parecía de esas mascaras que te ganabas en un festival de verano, pero por alguna razón esa era especial. Era blanca con unos ojos enormes, unas orejas puntiagudas en los extremos de encima y una sonrisa de polo a polo casi como un… ¡Zorro!

-¿Por qué lloras?- Ah… era real. Una persona ahí, parada detrás de ese árbol, preguntándome por que lloraba, mientras yo perdida ¡De seguro un milagro!

-¡Es una persona, estoy salvada!- exclame completamente enloquecida con lagrimas en mis ojos, corriendo hacia ese chico como si para mi no hubiera un mañana y de la nada la luz de la esperanza se hubiera puesto ante mi. Oh mi salvación. Pero fue de improvisto, y seguro que mi extraño comportamiento lo sacaría de orbita, tal vez por eso se quito de enfrente y me dejo caer golpeando mi cara contra el suelo para que comiera el verde pasto que cubría toda la montaña. Me dolió, seré sincera. Ese golpe es uno de los que recordare el resto de mi vida. Me levante poco a poco, gire mi rostro para observar la indiferencia que mostraba a través de la mascara. Ese chico era muy misterioso y mas a la curiosidad de una niña de seis años.

-L-Lo siento- pronuncio el misterioso zorro. Así fue como decidí llamarle hasta que conociera su respectivo nombre, además de que no eh podido observar su rostro, solo conozco la fría sonrisa que radiaba a través de la mascara –Eres una niña humana, ¿verdad?- aquella vez que pregunto eso, mi curiosidad solo se extendía por los aires, ¿Es que acaso él no es humano? – Si un humano me toca, desapareceré-

-¿Un humano? –Cuestione -¿No eres humano?- dije para después escuchar solo un gran silencio.

-Soy… algo que vive en este bosque-

-¿Qué? Entonces… ¿Eres uno de los espíritus?- eso era muy emociónate, conocer un espíritu es simplemente descomunal. Estaba verdaderamente entusiasmada –Pero… ¿Qué quieres decir con desaparecer?- otro silencio adorno nuestra amena conversación. Yo quería saber que era exactamente desaparecer, acaso significaba que… si yo lo tocaba el desaparecía para aparecer en otro lugar o quizás… No voy a entrar en detalles mejor averigüémoslos. Quise tocarlo, de verdad lo intente, pero él era muy hábil. Y con cada vez que trataba de acercarme se alejaba y pareciera que él leía mi siguiente movimiento y me esquivaba sin ningún esfuerzo. Así continuamos por un tiempo, hasta que de verdad se canso de mí. O más bien de mi insistencia. No tuvo de otra más que… detenerme con un palazo en mi cabeza. Ese era el segundo golpe que recordare por toda mi vida.

-No eres humano después de todo…- susurre derramando lagrimas sobando el enorme chipote en mi cabeza -¡ningún humano golpearía a una niña así!- exclame quejándome del dolor.

-Desaparecer significa ser borrado- contesto. Giro su rostro hacia el cielo mientras que el viento acariciaba su cabello color naranja –Ese es el hechizo que la montaña de Dios me dio, si soy tocado por un humano… es el fin.-

-L-Lo siento- dije en una reverencia. De verdad no quería que ese chico desapareciera.

-Aquí, pequeña- hablo mientras extendía el palo con el que me había golpeado anteriormente frente a mi –Agarra el otro extremo, ¿Estas perdida verdad? Te llevare fuera del bosque- ¡Whoa! Tanta era mi felicidad que por inercia no me pude contener y…

-¡Gracias!- me golpeo de nuevo. Auch.

-¿No te lo dije?-

-Perdón, yo solo… me dolió-

Y así fue como lo conocí, no es como comúnmente conoces a una persona y menos a una a la cual no puedes tocar. Pero fue lindo, de alguna manera la estancia a su lado era tan llenadora y divertida.

Bajamos las escaleras mientras observábamos la naturaleza y la belleza del bosque, yo sostenía el extremo del palo y el sostenía el otro. De esa manera caminando a lado del otro.

-¡Es como salir en una cita!- grite divertida sonriendo de polo a polo iluminando mi rostro.

-No una muy romántica…- comento divertido mientras se burlaba de los pasos que daba al bajar un escalón –No… estas, asustada-

-¿De que?- cuestione ignorante a la pregunta.

-Olvídalo- realmente quería saber esa respuesta, pero decidí no meterme más en el tema y seguir caminando junto a él. Después de unos minutos llegamos a la salida en donde se hallaba una pequeña torre con pergaminos pegados y cubierto de sogas, como un sello para espíritus –Si vas recto, pasaras el sendero de la montaña, Adiós- pronuncio aun llevando su mascara. Pero fue raro, por que se había despedido pero no se había ido.

-¿Siempre estarás aquí?- pregunte mirando a los enormes ojos de la mascara de zorro –si vuelvo, ¿Podemos vernos otra vez?- de nuevo de algún modo inexplicable, me rehusaba a separarme de él.

-Este es el bosque de la montaña de Dios y los espíritus viven aquí. Pon un pie y perderás el camino y permanecerás perdida por siempre- contesto con tono serio –No deberías volver aquí… eso es lo que los aldeanos dicen, ¿cierto?- el tan solo estaba jugando, no me contesto con un si y nunca me afirmo nada pero tampoco me dijo no.

-Soy Orihime Inoue y ¿Tu?- interrogue mientras una ráfaga de viento soplaba sobre nosotros. El nunca contesto nada, es mas el ruido de las cigarras y el resoplar del aire eran los únicos sonidos alrededor, solo se quedo ahí fijo sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Seré sincera, me dio miedo, demasiado. El silencio que se ocultaba tras la mascara era misterioso y a la vez tenebroso, en realidad no sabia en que me estaba metiendo pero ahí estaba. Esperando alguna respuesta aunque mis piernas comiencen a temblar por el temor de aquella mascara -¡De todos modos, estaré de vuelta mañana con un regalo de agradecimiento! ¡Adiós!- me despedí corriendo con el temor en mi ojos el tiemble de mis piernas.

-¡Es Ichigo!- comento. Yo pare y gire para observarlo, pero ya no estaba. Lo único que observaron mis ojos fue esa torre llena de pergaminos colgantes.

Después de varios minutos seguí con mi andar pensando en el extraño comportamiento de ese chico llamado Ichigo al igual que las fresas. Seguí el sendero de los tulipanes hasta escuchar mi nombre agitado a lo lejos.

-¡Orihime!- ese era mi tío, que feliz estoy. Al fin ya no estaré sola. Corrí hacia el para abrazarlo -¡Orihime tonta!- pero al parecer hoy era el día de golpear a Orihime por que recibió con un cálido puño en mi cabeza. No pude evitar llorar, estaba feliz y me dolía los tres chipotes que ya llevaba, ese era un record total –Si vas al bosque sola y sales lastimada ¿Qué harás?- pero aun así lo abrace y él lo hizo también. Se sentía la preocupación en su rostro. Soy una tonta, no debería de perderme así seguido.

-Tío- llame tomando su mano mientras caminábamos juntos a casa.

-¿Huh?-

-¿Es verdad que hay espíritus viviendo en ese bosque?-

-Oh, el bosque de la montaña de Dios… ¿Quién sabe? Eso es lo que dicen- bajamos unos pequeños riscos que estaban adelante y continúo –Cuando era pequeño, quería conocer espíritus, así que mis amigos y yo siempre entramos al bosque- comento risueño –nunca conocí a uno, pero tuve el sentimiento de ocasionalmente ver algo en la esquina de mi ojo, en las noches de verano, puedes oír el rio viniendo del bosque- suspiro por lo cansado que estaba, a su edad parece que le faltaba condición –y ahora que lo pienso, Yoruichi dijo que ella y sus amigos fueron y se divirtieron en el festival de verano en el bosque, pero no hay manera de que los aldeanos hicieran un festival en el bosque, entonces ¿Dónde pudo haber sido el festival?- me pregunto mientras me miraba de reojo con una pizca atrayente de curiosidad –Debieron colarse en un festival para los espíritus y así empezó esta loca historia- rio. -¡Hombre, esto me reconforta!- exclamo riendo como un niño pequeño –Éramos muy tontos cuando éramos niños-

Fui muy tonta e inteligente al perderme en ese bosque. El tío sabía muy bien como era el comportamiento tonto de un niño de seis años, no es como si no hubiera pasado por esa edad. Y yo lo entendía, sus recuerdos debieron ser muy divertidos. Aun así y aun conociendo a Ichigo quien confirmo ser un espíritu, yo aun no lograba creer mucho en ellos. Mas bien por el simple hecho de que Ichigo, tuviera la misma apariencia de un humano. Aun así no podía dormir de miedo hacia aquella mascara de zorro que portaba el chico de cabellos naranjas. Quiero verlo, pero tengo miedo de perderme en el bosque y no salir de ahí nunca jamás.

-Ven- pronuncio sentado en las escaleras de la torre de pergaminos –no creo que realmente vengas-

-Tú…- balbuce.

-¿Huh?-

-¡Tú esperaste por mí!- brame enérgicamente corriendo hacia el sosteniendo la bolsa con los presentes, pero de nuevo recibí un palazo por parte de él. Por alguna razón ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Y claro, como siempre me dolió.

-¿Tú no aprendes verdad?- pronuncio cansado.

-Estaba muy feliz, yo solo… lo siento- agache mi cabeza en forma de disculpa.

El salto del escalón para ponerse de pie.

-Esta muy caliente aquí ¿Vamos a algún lugar fresco?- ofreció mirando hacia lo mas profundo del bosque.

-¿Qué?- realmente no quería perderme.

-No te preocupes, te traeré fuera de aquí otra vez- dijo subiendo los escalones y empezando con la excursión, yo dude solo un segundo, pero confié en el. Tome la bolsa con los presentes y lo seguí.

Paseamos por lugares muy divertidos y hermosos mientras comíamos los presentes que eran paletas de hielo ¡Perfectas para este inmenso calor! El agua del rio se veía tan fresca y transparente. El bosque era tan enorme que ni siquiera en un mes serias capaz de recorrerlo todo.

Escuche un ruido grueso arrastrarse por la tierra por mi lado izquierdo. Gire y nada, solo arboles y pasto. Continúe con mi caminar pero de nuevo se escuchaba el estruendoso ruido y mas cerca. Gire de nuevo y ahora a lo lejos detrás de un árbol una bola negra de humo comenzaba a formarse hasta tener ojos y boca, todo un rostro en esa mancha oscura. Se veía tan tenebrosa que no dude en colocarme detrás de mi nuevo amigo Ichigo para protegerme, claro evitando el contacto físico.

-Ichigo, ¿Es un niño humano?- cuestiono la bola de humo observándome de manera maliciosa, yo temblé bajo su mirada color carmín -¿Puedo comérmelo?-

-No, es mi amiga- respondió colocando su brazo para protegerme.

-¿Eso es? Niña humana, por favor no toques la piel de Ichigo, ¡Si lo haces te comeré!- comento demandante, Ichigo lo ignoro por completo y se dedico a estornudar por la fuerte brisa del viento.

-¡Achú!- estornudo el pelinaranja, la bola de humo negro se había disuelto transformándose en un animal extraño, como si fuera un ave combinado con un lobo.

-¡Oh! ¿Es un lobo?- exclame perpetua por la sorpresa pero al instante el monstruo desapareció huyendo de ahí.

-Es otro de los espíritus- dijo mirando hacia donde había huido con su mascara –Se transforma para asustar gente, pero es todo un cobarde y no muerde- yo reí por su comentario.

-¡Genial! ¡Esta es la primera vez que veo un espíritu real!- dije gritando haciendo un enorme eco entre los arboles del inmenso bosque -¡Así que ellos realmente existen! ¡Genial! ¡Genial!-

-¿Y que creías que era yo?- dijo continuando con su andar, yo lo seguí.

-Ichigo, ¿Eres un sin-cara o algo?- cuestione curiosa, la manera por la que no se quitaba la mascara debía tener una razón ¿no? -¿Por qué llevas una mascara?-

-No hay una razón particular- contesto indiferente –Olvídate de mi y mejor dime sobre ti Orihime- hablo, al parecer es bueno intentando cambiar de conversación.

-¡Ah! ¿Eres curioso?-

-Por eso espere por ti- contesto, abriendo en mi una enorme felicidad que no dude en correr por todo el verde prado de enfrente.

_[Al siguiente día y después, volví al bosque. Esos días de verano, corrí y jugué alrededor de la montaña._]

En mi nunca hubo tan felicidad hasta que conocí a Ichigo. Siempre nos divertíamos de distintas maneras, y las despedidas se hacían tan dolorosas. Recuerdo como bajo mi sombrero de un árbol cercano que se había llevado por el aire, o la vez en que hicimos pequeños barcos de hojas y comenzamos nuestra guerra naval en el pequeño rio que estaba junto al prado. También jugábamos a "las traes" o al "Te toque corre" esos se habían vuelto sus juegos favoritos, por que el juro nunca haberlos conocido. Y cuando supo de ellos gracias a mi, confeso adorar corretearme con un palo para alcanzarme y evitar tocarme. Ese verano fue muy alegre y hermoso.

Aunque pensaba que era tonto, era muy divertido.

Nunca había pasado algo extraño hasta el día en que él se quedo dormido… yo recogía flores, pero al verlo de esa manera tan silencioso me hizo preocupar. Así que me acerque para mirarlo más de cerca.

-¿Ichigo se durmió?- me cuestione a mi misma observando la mascara que aun mantenía los ojos abiertos pero escondía el silencio del rostro de Ichigo.

Una brisa fresca nos abrazó de lleno y la intensidad de ver su rostro invadió todo mi cuerpo y mente. –Esta bien si toco su mascara, ¿verdad?- pensé para mis adentros mientras acercaba mis manos a esa sonriente mascara de zorro que portaba. La toque, la rodee con mis manos y la alce.

Nunca me había imaginado ese rostro bajo la mascara, y vaya que me sorprendió. Si comenzáramos hablar sobre los espíritus hermosos Ichigo estaría entre ellos. Su rostro parecía de herencia griega, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue cuando abrió sus ojos, descubriéndome por completo.

-¡Ah, Lo siento!- dije cubriendo el bello marrón de sus ojos que ocultaba tras la mascara. Su pupila fue lo desconcertante, no era normal como la de un humano se asemejaba más a la de un dragón.

-¡Auch!- se quejo por el fuerte golpe que le di al colocarle la mascara de nuevo, no fui muy delicada que digamos –Atacar a alguien mientras duerme… seguramente una pequeña señorita escalofriante-

-Lo siento, pero… estabas fingiendo dormir, ¿cierto?- pregunte avergonzada sintiendo el carmín hasta mis orejas. El solo callo y recargo su rostro sobre su mano para mirarme tras la fija mirada de la mascara de zorro.

-Me vi normal, ¿verdad?- comento apoyando mas mi sonrojo.

-¿Por qué usas esa mascara?-

-Si no me pongo esta mascara, no luzco como un espíritu, ¿verdad?- y era cierto pero… esos ojos que portaba parecían los mismos de un bello demonio.

-Eres raro- conteste y el rio.

El día casi terminaba así que comenzamos a bajar las infinitas escaleras para llegar a la torre de pergaminos.

-Oye… Ichigo- lo llame entre mi tristeza – no podre venir mañana, te hable sobre esto antes, ¿verdad?- dije mirando las escaleras -¿Qué solo me estoy en casa de mi tío durante el verano? Así que tengo que ir a casa mañana- subí mi mirada hacia su ancha espalda y de pues a su cabello naranja, no quería que dijera que estaba bien, que esto ya era un adiós. No lo soportaría, por que le quiero. Se ah convertido en mi mejor amigo. Y dolería más que los golpes en mi cabeza.

-mmm- bufo haciéndome sentir fatal -¿Podrás venir el año que viene?- pero fue capaz de subir mis ánimos con esas simples palabras.

-¡Si!- conteste sonriente, quitando las inútiles lagrimas en mis ojos. »

* * *

><p><em>[Así es como el verano se convirtió en algo que había buscado. Ichigo espero nuestro prometido verano. Y así fue como volví a verlo una vez más. Y cada día conocía otro tipo de espíritus y cada uno de ellos siempre le advertía lo peligroso que era estar a mi lado. Yo lo sabía, conocía el riesgo de pasar a su lado, pero dolía por que yo cada día comenzaba a quererlo más y más. Pasar tiempo con él era tan emocionante y divertido que dolía el hecho de no poder ni siquiera rozar sus manos. Los espíritus podían tocarlo, ¿cierto? Es por eso que en ciertas ocasiones llegue a desear ser uno de ellos, y claro ser parte del bosque. Así podría pasar todo el tiempo junto a Ichigo y podría tocarlo sin que desapareciera después. Pero él me dijo tonta, y juro que nunca se perdonaría si algún día lo viera de la misma forma en que me ve a mí. De la forma de un espíritu. Ichigo dijo que me quería así como un ser humano, y que no deseaba mas que estar conmigo de esa manera aun si no poder tocarnos era un precio a pagar.]<em>

_[Dos veranos pasaron, luego tres.]_

* * *

><p>«-¡Oye Orihime! ¿Dónde estas? Orihi-<p>

-¡Bu!- exclame dándole un buen susto colgada con las piernas de una rama mirándolo hacia atrás, pero tomando las puntas de mi vestido para evitar que viera mis bragas.

-¿Qué estas haciendo ahí arriba?- dijo después del susto.

-Quería ver tu cara pero... – no dijo nada –al menos cuando este cerca, ¿puedes quitarte la mascara de vez en cuando?- pregunte interesada en la respuesta.

-Esta bien, pero ¿Hay alguna razón en particular?-

-No realmente pero… ¡AH!- la rama quebró no pensé que pesara tanto, me vi caer, me vi golpeándome contra el suelo que esta un poco lejos a mi altura y también vi… como el corría hacia mi para atraparme con sus manos extendidas.

-¡Cuidado, Orihi-

Contacto Físico.

¡No lo hagas! Solo déjame caer, no intentes tomarme, no soportaría verte desvanecer.

Logro quitar sus manos, yo caí sobre unas ramas que estaban bajo el árbol en donde estaba trepada.

-Estuvo cerca- pronuncio suspirando por la adrenalina.

-Si…- le dije mirándolo de forma irracional por haberme dejado caer.

-Lo siento, Orihime ¿Estas bien?- pregunto acercándose solo dos centímetros mas.

Yo solo sonreí y me acomode bien.

-Gracias a Dios- agradecí sincera, el bufo algo interrogatorio –Hey, Ichigo, no importa que, nunca me toques, ¿Okay?- al extremo de sentir mis lagrimas salirse por mis ojos -¿Si?- pronuncie llorando mientras el me veía tras la mascara, silencioso y distante -¡No importa que!-»

* * *

><p>[<em>El siguiente verano y el siguiente después de ese visité el bosque. Ya había pasado a quinto grado, le había presumido mi nuevo uniforme. El comento que comenzaba a parecerme mas a una mujer, aunque era obvio por que era una mujer. Por alguna razón mi forma de verlo a la edad de seis con la que tengo ahora había cambiado drásticamente, era tal como si yo… empezara a verlo de una forma más… ¿sentimental? No podía evitarlo, el verano había pasado como si nada, y para mí que lo esperaba con ansias, todo pasaba muy rápido. Como la eh pasado junto a mis compañeros de clase pareciera como si nada hubiera cambiado. Y algo importante que había notado, es que nuestras edades están gradualmente acercándose. De algún modo, Ichigo crece más lento que los humanos. Y eso, comenzaba a interesarme. Le enseñe a volar una cometa, para él fue muy divertido sostener el hilo de esta. Fue muy lindo. Pero sin contar el tiempo transcurrido, fueron pasando los años y mi apariencia cambio, pero Ichigo es casi el mismo desde el día en que nos conocimos. Yo sabía que algo estaba sucediendo conmigo. Las pocas veces que logre ver su bello rostro escondido tras su mascara, llegue a pensar que era muy atractivo. Mis sentimientos ya no eran los mismos, mis ojos lo veían de otra manera. Y eso comenzaba a preocuparme, mis nervios aumentaban y el latido de mi corazón a su lado no podía detenerse para nada. Siempre era tan frenesí y el de él tan pausado. Algunas me pregunto si los sentimientos de él también cambiaron, ¿me seguirá viendo con los mismos ojos que veían a esa niña de seis años? ¿Qué pensara de mi ahora que ya tenia esta edad mayor? Eso me intrigaba.<em>

_Algún día seré mayor que Ichigo. Por alguna razón, yo no podía dejar de pensar en ello._

_Un día que comía sandia junto a mi tío, me comento sobre el clima de la montaña de dios. Si los días de eterno calor intenso continúan, el invierno seria congelante. Eso era por que el área esta localizada entre las montañas y el océano, así que la diferencia entre el verano y el invierno era grande. Al caliente verano le sigue un especial frio invierno, así que probablemente congelaba la montaña de Dios, el hogar de Ichigo. Al instante que escuche su relato, le pedí a mi tío un enorme favor, y fue ahí en cuanto corrí hacia la montaña de Dios para encontrarme con Ichigo y su extraña mascara de zorro. Solo para entregarle el abrigo que había tomado prestado de mi tío. Después de eso fue mi despedida hasta el siguiente verano._

_En mi periodo escolar siempre me encontraba distraída, Ishida-kun siempre tenia que recordarme las clases siguientes, si no, me quedaría embobada mirando a que pasaran todas las estaciones por la ventana. No tenia ninguna diversión, toda le pertenecía a Ichigo. Eso pasaba todos los años, en las veces que lo espero, en que lo extraño. No podía evitarlo, todos me reclamaban que siempre estaba desconcentrada del mundo, que el enchufe que me regresaba a la realidad en mi cerebro no existía. Porque todo lo que me rodeaba me recordaba a él. Siempre le agradecí mucho a Ishida-kun por que sin el estaría perdida._

_-Quiero ver a Ichigo- Esas eran las palabras que cada año me acompañaban hasta que llegara mi ansiado verano –Quiero tocar a Ichigo-_]

_[El tiempo paso volando, yo ya me encontraba en secundaria, y el como siempre esperándome en esa torre de pergaminos. Siempre se quejaba por que ya desde que había crecido hace un tiempo atrás, ya nunca me iba corriendo hacia él con las ansias de tomarle la mano o hasta abrazarlo. Yo siempre ponía mis pretextos de que había aprendido la lección después de todos los golpes que me había proporcionado. También le había comentado que estaba buscando… más bien, en tres años, cuando me gradué, tengo pensado buscar un trabajo aquí, cerca de la montaña. Así podría estar junto a él más tiempo. En otoño, invierno, en primavera… por siempre. Pero el solo contesto…_

_-Orihime, déjame contarte sobre mí…- mientras observábamos el brillo del sol reflejado en el rio –No soy un espíritu, pero tampoco soy mas humano. Parece que yo fui humano, pero cuando era bebé, fui abandonado en este bosque. Fui abandonado, así que me crie sin ayuda hasta que pudiera llamar a los parientes que me dejaron – continuo un tanto nostálgico –me dijeron que no pare de llorar por un largo tiempo, debí morir entonces, pero la montaña de Dios me dio un hechizo que me permite continuar viviendo. Así que nunca crezco, es tal como si fuera un fantasma. Orihime, está bien si me olvidas- pronuncio, yo solo desee tapar mis oídos, ¿Cómo podía decir algo así? –Un cuerpo mantenido por la magia es muy débil, si toco un cuerpo de un humano real, el hechizo se romperá y mi cuerpo desaparecerá. Es una cosa muy frágil. Que tanto puede…-_

_-Algo que desaparece cuando lo tocas…- interrumpí –Es justo como la nieve ¿no crees?- pronuncie con una sonrisa dolida -¿Sabes Ichigo? Yo… pensé en ti durante el invierno. Incluso durante el otoño y la primavera. Ichigo- llame –No me olvides, no te atrevas a olvidarme. El tiempo nos separara algún día, pero, aun así, hasta eso, vamos a quedarnos juntos-]_

* * *

><p>«-¿El festival de espíritus?- cuestione ante sus palabras.<p>

-No- rio –Un festival veraniego hecho por espíritus- contesto.

-No hay ninguna diferencia- comente ignorante mientras ponía atención en la red para tomar por lo menos un pescado. Ya llevábamos rato de esa manera, había hecho una pequeña competencia, para ver quien era mejor pescando pero… la parecer ninguno por que los peces no salían, ni se dejaban atrapar. A menos a que sean peces espíritus y atraviesen la red. ¡AH! ¡Nunca se me ocurrió eso!

-¡El tema es completamente diferente!- exclamo recargando su mejilla con la mascara sobre su mano.

-¿Tema?- cuestione.

-Cuando eras pequeña, pensé que te asustarías, así que no te invite. Pero, esta noche, ¿Puedes salir de tu casa?- pregunto girando su mirada para verme a través de la mascara –He querido ir contigo hace un largo tiempo-

-¡Quiero ir!- conteste entusiasmada, completamente feliz y locamente acelerada.

-Entonces, veme a las ocho en nuestro lugar de siempre- dijo aventando la red hacia el rio.

-Pero un festival lleno de espíritus suena un poco desconcertante… Aparte es en la noche- pronuncie un tanto pensativa colocando mi dedo sobre el mentón.

-No te preocupes- hablo para hacer a un lado su mascara y mostrar ese bello rostro con aquello marrones que se intensifican con el sol –por afuera, no es muy diferente a un festival humano. Se trata de copiar los festivales humanos, después de todo. No necesitas preocuparte, yo te protegeré Orihime- pronuncio con ese brillo especial que mantiene en su pupila de dragón.

-Cuando dices cosas como esa, me hace querer tirarme encima de ti y abrazarte- confesé completamente sonrojada y mirando hacia un punto muerto que no logro recordar.

-Hazlo- comento sorprendiéndome completamente – En serio- yo solo lo mire seria, mientras colocaba de nuevo la mascara en su rostro. No entendía por que razón me hacia sentir triste de alguna manera, al escuchar esas terribles palabras.

La noche había llegado y mi sonrojo no había parado, desde que pronuncio lo hermosa que me veía con mi kimono rosa palo, yo simplemente no pude evitar ponerme como un completo tomate. Caminamos juntos observando los diferentes puestos que había, las luces de colores adornaban el festival muy bonito. Y la música tenue de los tambores nos hacían caminar a la par.

-Es verdad- comente –Es solo un festival humano ¿Están disfrazados de humanos?- pregunte refiriéndome a los espíritus.

-Si, eso es impresionante ¿no?- cuestiono divertido –Oí que algunas veces, los humanos, incluso se mezclan aquí-

-Ehh… como Yoruichi y sus amigos fufu- reí.

-¿Cómo quien?- yo solo le sonreí, y seguí caminando –Orihime- lo escuche llamarme, yo me gire para observarlo con su yukata azul que le quedaba a la perfección, claro sin ignorar la mascara que no se la quitaba por nada –Ata esto alrededor de tu muñeca- decía mientras sacaba un pañuelo largo de su manga –Te perderás- yo asentí, y me acerque un poco para tomar un extremo del pañuelo y atarlo a mi muñeca.

-¡Es justo como ir a una cita!- pronuncie divertida para camuflajear lo feliz que me encontraba.

-Esto es una cita- hablo, sonrojándome cada vez mas -¿Nos vamos?-

-Si-

Así caminamos durante todo el camino, unidos gracias a ese pañuelo. Era casi como el destino de hilo rojo, solo que atado a nuestras muñecas y de un color más triste como el gris. Los fuegos artificiales no hicieron mucho para esperarse y salir a escena en lo alto del cielo nocturno. Todos brillantes junto a las estrellas, de colores verdes, rosas ¡amarillos! Colores brillando en el cielo en su máximo esplendor. También soplamos rehiletes para la suerte, yo lo hice con uno rojo de puntas picudas, Ichigo se decidió por uno verde de estructura desfigurada. Había visto un puesto de algodón de azúcar, por lo que corrí por inercia jalando al pobre de Ichigo conmigo, había pedido uno al señor pero se me había olvidado el tipo de festival en el que estábamos, el algodón de azúcar en este lugar no se comía, en cambio cuando te lo entregaban. La enorme bola salía disparada flotando en el aire. Alce mi mirada para encontrarme con más algodón de azúcar volando por los aires. El solo rio por mi rostro entre sorprendido y sonrojado. Todo esto era nuevo para mí pero a la vez fascinante.

Después nos acercamos hacia un bulto de gente que miraba alegre una obra de teatro, muy distinta a las que estaba acostumbrada. Un dragón chino que ansiaba morder el aire, se alimentaba de partículas ligeramente espirituales. Pero estaba triste, por que su comida era muy diferente a la de las demás personas, refiriéndose a los humanos, por lo que decidió probar la comida humana, pero nunca se imagino lo deliciosa y extraña que era. Y de tanta sabrosura su estomago se inflo como un enorme globo y exploto, dándole mas sazón a la comida. Una historia muy extraña pero divertida. Al mismo tiempo el espíritu actor tuvo un pequeño error por lo que se enrojeció por completo –al menos no era la única roja por ahí- y todas las personas rieron. Unos niños que jugaban por ahí, comenzaron a gritar que había una parejita mientras nos señalaban con los dedos, al vernos atados con un pañuelo. Yo me sonroje como siempre, y fingí estar enojada con un pequeño ceño en mi frente, disimuladamente gire para mirar a Ichigo, pero fue muy indiferente verlo por que desconocía su expresión tras la mascara. Otros minutos después nos estábamos riendo de un niño que poseía una cola que se movía al son de la música. Y en otro instante nos fuimos a ver unas mascaras parecidas a la de Ichigo, pero Salí corriendo en cuanto vi una en particular y por curiosidad la toque sorprendiéndome de que no era una mascara era el vendedor de ellas. Porque me fui huyendo con temor a que se enojara para después no parar de reírme por mi torpeza.

-¡Wow, eso fue raro!- reía risueña de lado a lado, mientras caminábamos por la orilla del rio ya algo alejados del festival –Todos fueron con sus disfraces… ¡Era como una competencia mímica! ¿Es así cada año?- pregunte ansiosa por no poder esperar al siguiente verano.

-Si, todo el tiempo el verano viene… Orihime, no puedo esperar mucho al verano para venir- dijo caminando a mi lado, sujetados por ese pañuelo del destino –Cuando estoy lejos de ti, incluso si no puedo estar alrededor de multitudes, quiero ir a verte- enserio tantas son mis ansias por abrazarlo, por al menos rozar su mano, entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, pero no puedo. Yo… me detuve. No puedo dejar que desaparezca, él es todo para mí que si se fuera… no tendría nada.

De pronto él se detuvo, y con suma delicadeza se quito su mascara y la coloco sobre mi rostro. Se aseguro de que pudiera verlo por los ojos de la mascara, y suavemente acercándose a mi, me beso por sobre la mascara. No es algo que hubiera sentido, ni tampoco que hubiera podido corresponder. Pero estoy segura, que ese casto beso que recibió la mascara, fue tan profundo que mi labios se calentaron al instante. Él sonrió.

-Esa mascara tenla- pronuncio sonriente. Ahora ya se como se sentía el detrás de esta mascara, ahora se como veía el mundo atreves de esta simple mascara. Probablemente no vaya a ese lugar el siguiente verano. Este es definitivamente nuestro ultimo…

-¡Espera!- grito un niño que pasaba cerca de nosotros, corrió tan rápido que estaba a punto de caerse pero…

-¡cuidado!- exclamo Ichigo tomando su brazo para evitar que cayera de lleno contra el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte mientras veía al niño agradecido sobre la mascara.

-Si. Gracias- dijo para después irse corriendo junto a su amiga.

-Se cuidadoso, ¿Okay?- le dije gritando para despedirme con una mano, pero mi frenensia bajo de inmediato y la preocupación golpeo mi rostro al ver su mano completamente iluminándose y desvaneciéndose poco a poco con el viento. Nadia sabia que algo como esto pasaría. Ninguno de los dos lo vio venir. Nunca llegue a pensar que tal vez hoy seria el último día… en que llegaría a verlo por última vez.

-¿Ichi…go?- susurre temblando -¿Ese era un niño humano?- comente, mi ignorancia y torpeza anidaban en mi, como bichos escurridizos. Él se ira, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlo. El miro su mano para después observarme a mí entre triste y sorprendido. Aunque de sobremanera su rostro cambio de triste a uno bien sonriente. -¡Ichigo!-

-¡Ven aquí Orihime!- me llamo, con una sonrisa que nunca me había llegado tanto al alma, el toco mi corazón sin ni siquiera tocarme, sin ni siquiera mostrar distintas faces de su rostro ni expresiones divertidas para hacerme sentir feliz. Pero también hizo que me enamorara de él, y también hizo que necesitara de él más de lo que nadie se imagina. ¿Cómo podre sobrevivir si él ya no estará a mi lado? –Finalmente puedo tocarte- exclamo feliz, extendiendo sus brazos frente de mi mientras su cuerpo entero se iluminaba. Yo corrí.

Arranque la mascara de mi rostro, y trate de sonreír. No quisiera que él se fuera con una imagen mía triste. No. Yo sonreiré para él, así como una vez él lo hizo por mí. Mis brazos alcanzaron su cuello y sus manos rodearon mi cintura. ¿Qué se podía decir cuando solo te quedan segundos? Nada. Solo disfrutar el momento. Porque en cuanto lo abrace y el me abrazo, fue tanta nuestra satisfacción que nos dejamos caer de rodillas y mientras el me miraba con una hermosa sonrisa, yo comenzaba a llorar tras la mía. Y al fin sin preámbulos pudimos juntar nuestros labios aunque sean por un par de segundos, y como aquella vez sobre la mascara, mis labios se calentaron lo suficiente como para sentir su tibiez. Lo abrace más y llore más. Lo ultimo que recuerdo de él fue como me volvía a besar para desvanecerse sobre mis labios. Lo único que abrazaba ya, era su olvidada yukata color azul, y el aroma que se había impregnado en ella. No pude evitar retorcerme del dolor, ni siquiera lograba respirar por el enorme nudo en mi garganta y el inmenso hoyo en mi estomago. Él se había ido. »

_[-Te amo- fueron sus ultimas palabras._

_-Si- fue mi contestación –Te amo también-]_

«-¡Ichigo! ¡No te vayas!- clamaba entre sollozos inútiles un nombre que no escuchare de nuevo, jamás -¡Te amo!- susurraba a la yukata con su aroma varonil –nunca me olvides… ¡Por que yo nunca te olvidare!-

Mis lágrimas no cesaron, y como pude me estire para levantarme y recoger la mascara que tanto misterio guardaba. La aprisione a mi pecho junto con la yukata azul. ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Aun duele, y el silencio que se guarda en su ausencia… es enorme y vacío.»

_[Verde oscuro. Este es el bosque de la montaña de Dios.]_

«-Orihime, Gracias- fueron las voces de los espíritus que cuidaban a Ichigo… de mi –Queríamos estar con Ichigo para siempre, pero…-

-Ichigo quería ser tocado por un humano- pronuncio otro de apariencia anciana –Finalmente logro ser abrazado por un humano, Finalmente pudo abrazarte- Esas palabras humedecieron mis ojos e hicieron latir fuerte mi corazón. Yo sé que él ya habrá desaparecido, pero al menos estoy feliz de haber sido capaz de cumplir su deseo. »

_[Probablemente no podre venir en verano durante un largo tiempo. Mi pecho dolerá. Mis lágrimas seguirán cayendo. Pero esta calidez en mis manos, la tibiez de sus labios sobre los míos y esos recuerdos de verano vivirán por siempre en mi corazón. Así que vamos. Déjanos ir. A ese lugar brillante, en el cual dos almas destinadas a estar juntas puedan rencontrarse. Sé que el camino será largo, pero prometí que vendría otra vez mañana. Te hice una promesa, y tú juraste esperar por mí hasta mi llegada. Así que no te preocupes Ichigo, no importa el tiempo que pase, yo te encontrare de nuevo en ese lugar al cual siempre volvimos. Para estar de nuevo una vez mas… juntos.]_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado, la pelicula esta mas emotiva ajajaja obvio. Pero por alguna razon siempre me imagino a esta naranja pareja asi que... no lo puedo evitar XD ya viene en mi sangre ajajajaja XD<strong>

**La pelicula se llama hotarubi no mori e  y esta muy hermosa *-*! sin mas dejenme un review por mi esfuerzo va? xD!**

**Los quiero niños lindos peshosos XD**

**Dejenme Review Ò.Ó no me quieren conocer enojada XD**

**Matta ne~~**


End file.
